There Was Never A Time
by TriGemini
Summary: Inuyasha thinks about him and Kagome when he remembers that there was never a time he didn't stop loving her.


**There Never Was A Time**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. In addition, I do not own the lyrics to this song called, 'There Never Was A Time,' which is from the musical the Scarlet Pimpernel. So plz be kind and do not sue.

* * *

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)**

* * *

_There is love  
We have barely tasted-  
So much time we've wasted apart.  
Come forget yesterday.  
Forgive the times I turned away._

* * *

It's been a month since the final battle with Naraku. Finally, with the _Shikon no Tama _put pack together and within Kagome's possession where it should be safe, everything is all right. Even though, there is always the chance of more youki attacks because of it. However, for the moment I am not worried about it. At last, after everything we've been through I'm free to be with Kagome, the one true love of my life. Sure, there was a time when I still harbored some feelings for Kikyou (in spite of everything she's done in past and present); she was the first person to befriend me. Yet even when she was brought back from the dead, I had come to terms with the realization that she wasn't the same person I knew. However, she was someone that needed to find eternal peace and I felt that in someway it was my duty to help her find it. However, in the end I found my heart being lost to the girl who came from the future. _Kagome _since I first met her, there was something about her that just called out to me.I'll admit at first I believed her to be Kikyou, but overtime I began to realize that even though she looked like Kikyou, and was Kikyou's reincarnation. The two girls were two people entirely. Kagome was her own person. Kagome in many ways was like the sun. She was warm, affectionate, friendly, caring and was like an open book to me. For she always expressed her emotions to the fullest. If it were a simple smile from when she was happy, a tear from when she was sad, or a passionate outburst when she was angry with me at times. Kikyou on the other hand, was nice to me…yet distant with me now and then. I always held some sort of affection for her but I understand now that I didn't fully learn to trust her. For in the end it only caused a tragedy in which we both suffered greatly. Now that I'm free, I'm able to tell Kagome that I love and that there are other emotions can I show. Emotions I've been wanting share all this time and I'm tired of having to hide them anymore.

* * *

_There never was a time I didn't love you.  
There never was a time I didn't care.  
You were the music I heard each night.  
Wherever I turned, you were there._

* * *

Despite the circumstances no matter how many days had passed or how long I waited, I would never stopped loving Kagome or wishing that she would come back to the Feudal Era so I could see her pretty face. Sure as usual I was always being a jerk when she'd try to go home. For having her leave, my side wasn't something that made me happy. However, I only did it because I knew how much it meant for her since her family lived on the other side of the well and in a different time. However, I always knew that no matter what she would always come back. Because she promised to be at my side and I took that promise seriously. Most of all I always saw Kagome every time. When I first got up in the mornings, she'd be the first face I see and at night, she would be in my dreams. Her voice would always haunt me whenever she was gone and wherever I turned I believed to see her before me. That's why I need to tell her how much I care for her.

* * *

_Talk to me.  
Can you say forever?  
Speak the words that we never said.  
Don't hold back anymore  
This is the chance we've waited for._

* * *

I always knew how she felt about me. When the battle with Naraku was finally over, I knew that the love that I harbored for Kagome had to be shown. For I needed to know that she loved me as well. When I confronted her that night, it was near the Goshinboku (the time tree). I knew that it was the perfect place to tell the girl that I adored with all my heart how much I love her. We sat together looking up at the stars. Only my gaze would wander and it would stay on her all the time. After several moments of complete silence, I finally decided that it was time to tell her. I believed it was either now or never. She needed to know how much I needed her in my life. Therefore, I took her by the hand and heard her gasp softly. I could also hear her heart begin to race and mine was going in sync with hers. She looked at me curiously with those beautiful dark eyes and once again, I was losing myself in heaven by her side. I took a steady breath and told her in the most sincere way of how much I cared for her. I didn't know what to expect after all I haven't exactly been the nicest person to her. Not to mention, I've often berated myself for thinking that she could care for a hanyou like me. I even told her that I would become human if that would make her feel better. Instead, she just held me fast and told me that she wouldn't want me to change for the world. That she loved me for just being me and that nothing could be perfect than the moment, we were sharing together. The both of us were now being truly honest with our feelings.

* * *

_There was never a time I didn't love you  
There was never a time I didn't care.  
I was a fool not to trust my heart.  
My heart always knew you were there._

* * *

I should have realized that no matter what she was always there for me. No matter what happened. Whether I had been a human for a night or I lost control of my demon side. She stood by me in all of those moments. I should have realized it then. Kagome was the one I truly loved from the very start. Despite everything, I believe that my heart always knew that Kagome was the one and that only she had my heart from the start.

* * *

_God, give us time to grow closer.  
Give us that night we never knew.  
Yesterday I held onto wishes  
Today I can hold onto you._

* * *

I realized that even though all the shards had been collected and that Naraku was finally gone. Kagome had to make the choice of whether she would stay in the Feudal Era or go back to her own time. However, now that she knows how I feel about her and she has a reason to stay in the Feudal Era. I know it's a difficult decision but I'll accept any choice she makes. As long as it means us being together. That's all I want. We deserve the chance to be happy, especially after everything we've been through.

* * *

_There never was a time I didn't love you  
There never was a time I didn't care,  
I was afraid, but my heart held on.  
Held on to a dream and a prayer...  
My heart always knew you were there._

* * *

For there was never a time when I didn't remember her, there was never a time that I didn't feel the need to protect her. Sure when she left me to go, home I was afraid but somehow I knew that she would come back. Even if my feelings did go unnoticed during that time. However, she was always there in my heart. She would always be my love. For there was never a time when I didn't love her, because she's my heart and my soul.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Probably a late Valentine fic, but just review and tell me how it was…okay. 


End file.
